The Taming Of The Street Kid
by Radar1388
Summary: An old godchild of Cosmo and Wanda's is thriving off the life of being the best street kid who ever lived, but remembering Godparents sometimes has a price.
1. Awestricken

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents at all.

Dedication: Unknown20Troper, sorry if i misspelled, but i must thank you for your help and opinion on the story.

Chapter 1

------------

"Thank goodness school's finally over," Timmy groaned as he walked down the street towards his house.

"Yeah, I thought Crocker would never stop giving you and your friends pop quizzes," The pink furred dog said as she followed Timmy from behind. "Especially when he literally dumped a truckload of quizzes right on you and your friends."

"Well, lets look on the bright side," The green furred dog said ever as cheerful. "You're totally rocking those paper cut bandages Timmy!"

Timmy and Wanda merely rolled their eyes. Cosmo was never the sharpest tool in the shed, but they had to love him.

"Maybe the next time when Crockpot pulls out a pop quiz I should wish for-" Then the three of them heard a crash coming from the alley up ahead.

Timmy peered into it only to see a couple of thugs. They had cornered a young girl. The kid had long brown hair tied up in a braid, and her clothes were a little tattered and worn-out.

One of the thugs lifted her off the ground by the front of her shirt and was slammed against the brick wall of the alley. The girl noticed Timmy out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh, do you need help?" Timmy asked.

"Save your breath, kid," The girl said with the utmost confidence. "I can handle these morons any day." She turned her attention back to the bullies. "And if you guys were paying attention this time, that was an insult."

Timmy couldn't help but chuckle a little. At his point of view, he didn't want to miss any of the action. So he wished Cosmo and Wanda would put him at a better view.

But Timmy might have gotten away with the standard disappearing act that they used often if it weren't for the fact that the girl saw him POOF away.

"Kids disappearing right in front of you without a trace . . .?" She pondered. "Haven't seen something like that in a couple of years."

Timmy was POOFed on top of the building the kid was cornered against. Then he realized something. "Please tell me she didn't see that." He asked Cosmo and Wanda in a panic.

Cosmo and Wanda had freaked-out expressions on their faces, too. The three looked down to see how things would play out.

The thug punched the girl hard in the eye letting her fall to the ground. She shook her head back and fourth a couple of times, shaking off the pain. She paused. And looked up at her opponents.

"Hah! My grandma can do better than that," She said playfully. "And she's dead." The Thug tried to grab her, but she jumped out of reach, grabbed the rope that was draped over the trashcan next to her, and ran down the street as quick as she could with the bullies on her tail.

What happened next, Timmy was completely awestricken

_*Chapter is a little short, i know. I just wanted to see how you would like it. First story I've ever posted. Constructive criticism is what I ask for. Good?Bad?_


	2. Got Any 3's?

Dedication: fopgirl243

Chapter 2

The girl ran down the street with the rope in her hands, and with the bullies on her tail.

As soon as a trashcan came into sight, she lassoed the trashcan, and as idiotic as she knew those thugs were, two of those morons tripped right over the rope.

She gave a tug on the trashcan, sending it forward right into a couple more brutes.

She let her guard down maybe for a second, and then one of the bullies picked her up by the front collar.

"She's gonna get creamed now," Timmy said. "I can't watch . . . but I have to 'cause it's kind of cool."

"Wow, she's still alive," Cosmo marveled. "And after all this time, too"

"Cosmo, she's only been fighting those guys for at least a minute," Wanda said.

"Well, duh Wanda, I can see that, but how can she still be alive after all these years?"

"Cosmo are you implying that you actually KNOW this girl?"

"Got that right, corndog what?"

"How does Cosmo know her and you don't?" The boy with the silly pink hat asked.

"I don't know. If she was one of our past godchildren I would've known . . ."

The three continued to watch the fight with wonder. At this moment, none of them had the slightest clue on what was going to happen next, but it sure surprised them.

"Nowhere to run, Street Rat." The bully who had her in his grasp grinned.

The girl looked at the bully, then his fist. And she did the only logical thing to do. She bit him on the thumb.

The mugger let out a huge scream of pain "That Street Rat BIT me! I'm probably going get rabies now!" At this, he ran home crying for his mommy.

"Well, you shouldn't have messed with the best, then," She said yelled back. She made a break for it towards the well where Alden Bitterroot fell in.

There was one more bully left, and she had a good idea on how to defeat this imbecile.

"That worthless orphan's gonna pay for hurting my little brother," He muttered to himself. He made a beeline to where the girl was headed.

He spotted the street kid standing right in front of the well, looking pretty confident of herself. _Let's see how he's going to _try_ to defeat me this time. _She thought.

Then he lunged at her.

"You know I bet I can take you on with two hands tied behind my back," She said while standing her ground.

The bully inches a little closer . . .

"Actually I can probably take you on with _all_ of my limbs tied behind my back."

A little closer . . .

"In fact, I could take you on blind,"

He almost catches her, but she was much too quick for him and jumps out of the way, making her opponent fall into the well.

It took the guy a while, but he finally fell to the bottom.

"You're gonna pay for this, Street Rat." He yelled from at the bottom of the well.

"You're gonna have to get out of there first, though," At that note she walked away.

Then, a very small girl jumped out of the bushes in delight. "Thank you so much, Street Rat,"

"No problem kiddo," The girl who that took down the bullies said. "But try not to get into anymore scrapes from now on. Hey, it's getting late for you and plus your mum and dad must be worried sick. Now go on and get home. I'll see yah later."

* * *

At the bottom of the well, you could hear two guys having a very serious conversation with each other.

"Got any 3's?" One of them asked.

"Sorry Bitterroot, Go Fish,"

"Oh drat, I'm losing."

_*I know, I should've made that last part funnier, but I'm new at this. Give me a break, please. If I find a way to make it funnier, I'll edit._


	3. Meeting The Street Kid

Dedication: candelight, you got some rocking stories dude. keep it up

Chapter 3

Timmy was utterly amazed. Though it didn't seem like much on what she did, bullies had tormented Timmy since he could remember, and he had been searching for a way to beat them back, and that girl did away with them within a minute or two without any magic. And as Timmy's curiosity goes, he just had to meet her and learn all her secrets.

He climbed down the ladder of the fire escape with Cosmo and Wanda close behind him disguised as a couple pink and green flies.

"Hey! Wait up!" Timmy exclaimed as he raced after her. When he caught up to her, he was going to say something if he only wasn't short of breath and his tiny attention was preventing him on remembering what he was going to say anyway.

"You enjoyed the show, I see?" She asked very calmly.

"Yeah, it was amazing," Timmy replied as soon he caught up with his breathing.

"But I didn't do anything special, just took down a couple bad dudes, that's all."

"Well, yeah, but I could never do anything like that."

"Well, all of my techniques are based on luck. Without that rope I would've had to find a different, more complicated alternative. I did not anticipate it to be there. And I'll admit that you probably would've had a tough time taking down those guys, being that you're a family kid and all."

"And what exactly is a family kid?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, dude." The girl chuckled slightly. "Family kids are children who want family and friends all around them, _all_ the time. 'Course for some family kids it may be different. Depends on the personality most of the time."

"My parents aren't around that much, but, come on, don't you enjoy being around your friends and family?"

"Let me answer that with two questions of my own. Did you hear those guys calling me a Street Rat? Do you hear them calling me an orphan?"

"I might've missed the "orphan" part. But you don't have to be so mean about."

The girl sighed, grabbed a rust poll that was laying on the edge of the road, and began balancing on it like a seal balancing on its nose, except she was using her hand, not her nose.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"Us street kids need to keep our moves and techniques top-notch so we don't mess up during a sprawl with some bullies, otherwise it'll be the last mess-up I'll ever do. And I wouldn't call myself mean, just a little misunderstood, and a bit sarcastic to go along with it."

"Yeah, being orphan must be pretty difficult."

"Me? An orphan? Never."

Timmy had a perplexed look on his face. "But you just said you were,"

"Correction: I said I was a street kid, NOT an orphan. Orphans desire family and friends, that's what _they_ strive for. Street kids are the rogues and loners of the world, and we have absolutely no interests in others. But, then again, a family kid like you wouldn't know the difference, I guess."

"Okay, well its time for me to make a correction, as well. I may be a, uh, family kid, but that doesn't mean I don't have a name-"

"Yes, I would assume that you do have a name, now calm down and loosen up a little. Now, what's your name then?"

"Timmy, Timmy Turner."

"Nice and simple, I like it. Would you mind it if I just called you 'Pink-Hat', for short. Street kids prefer to call each other by nicknames rather than real names."

"Can't I get a manlier nickname?"

"Hey, the minute I saw you, the words 'pink' and 'hat' popped into my mind. Personally, I don't think that there's anything wrong with the pink look, I don't have a care for looks at all."

"Thanks, so what's your name?"

"Just call me Street Rat. It doesn't make a difference."

"Well, us "family kids" prefer to use our real names most of the time. I told you my name, now it's your turn."

Street Rat paused for a moment or two. _I never underestimate anyone. _She thought to herself._ And I choose now to lower my guard on a little family kid. But I have to give him credit for standing up to the best street kid in the world, I guess._

" . . .I'm Sam, but just Sam, I never even knew my own last name, even before becoming a street kid. I've been around the world quite a few times, literally, and I have never seen a family kid with as much moxy as you have."

"Thanks. And I've never met a girl like you before; I mean most of the girls in my school freak out if one of there nails breaks. And you, well, you can take a beating from an army of bullies. Can I see you do that again?"

"Yes . . . if I'm threatened or somebody else is threatened by a bully, that's when I'll spring into action."

"But don't you do this kind of stuff all the time?"

"Only when I need to. I don't do it for sport or my own pleasure. You don't know how much battling bullies drains my energy. We could fight each other for hours, but I slowly get weaker and weaker as the brawl drags on. It takes a lot out of a single street kid." Sam began to walk away. "I have to go, I gotta scrounge up some food somewhere, I haven't eaten in quite a while."

"A couple weeks you mean?"

She simply nodded her head ever so slightly, being that she didn't want Timmy to think she was weak.

He looked back at Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish I had my mom's credit card."

POOF!

The credit card appeared right in his hands. Cosmo always had the same clueless expression plastered to his face, and, every now and then, Wanda would, too. But not this time, for she only glared at Timmy expectantly.

"Timmy . . ."

"What? I'm just going to ask her if she'll join me for some dinner."

"No thanks," Sam said, after overhearing Timmy's plans. "Remind me who you were talking to."

"Uh . . ."

"Aw, man, it's okay, I really don't have the least bit of care."

Timmy breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, I do appreciate the offer and all," The Street Rat explained. "But I don't have any interest in gourmet food."

"I was just going to suggest the Chinese place down the street."

"Well, street kids don't get to eat that often. After a while, a small plate of Chinese food feels like a banquet to me. I never really ate that well, even before I was abandoned."

"But you don't eat that often, so Chinese would be a good sized meal."

"It's more than just stuffing my face with food. Street kids are the proudest of the kid population; therefore, we want to _earn_ our food."

Then came a meowing from the alley behind them. "I gotta go, dude." Sam said as she walked towards the alley. "You should probably get home, too. It's getting real late." Before walking away, she looked back once more. "The weak points of the bully: thumbs and knees. Isn't that what you wanted to know."

"Yeah, thanks, goodnight."

"'Night," She slinked back into the alley where she was originally cornered at.

Wanda and Cosmo POOFed back into there originally form.

"I think I remember who she is, Cosmo," Wanda said.

"That's good, 'cause I have absolutely NO clue at all." Cosmo replied.

_Pink and green flies?_ Sam thought to herself. _Been there, done that._

_*I think I did pretty well with this chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please._


	4. Past Nine

Chapter 4

Walking home that night, Timmy kept saying to himself the weak points of the bully so that he could remember them when Cosmo and Wanda weren't around.

_Thumbs and knees,_ he said to himself. _Have to remember that._

"So, you said you thought you knew who Sam was." Timmy asked. "Who is she, then?"

"To be honest, I'm not _entirely_ certain, sweetie," Wanda said. "But I think she might be one of our past godchildren. But that's just a theory. She just looks very familiar to me."

"Well, if she was one of our past godchildren, I think I would've remembered."

"And the name, too. I'm pretty sure we had a godchild by the name of Sam with no last name."

"Maybe." Cosmo paused for a second. "By the way, what's my name?"

"Cosmo, dear,"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure it's Carl."

Wanda rolled her eyes. She looked down at Timmy who seemed to be lost in a daydream.

Then she realized something. "You like Sam, don't you?"

He snapped out of his fantasy at the sound of her name. "What?"

"You like her, as in 'like-like'."

"What?! That's ridiculous, Wanda. I mean, she's amazing, and all, but come on. Sam's like thirteen and I'm ten. And besides, my heart belongs to the beautiful and fabulous Trixie Tang." At the thought of her name, his round, blue eyes became pink hearts, and soon went back to normal. "I'll admit, I like Sam, but more as a friend."

Timmy looked at his watched. "Oh my gosh. It's past nine. I gotta get home or my parents will kill me!"

Timmy ran as fast as he could towards his house.

"Did he forget he can just wish himself home?" Wanda queried.

"Yeah, he's not really that bright, is he?" Cosmo replied.

Cosmo and Wanda quickly followed Timmy down the street.

_*Very short, I know. But there's a reason for this cliffhanger. Wait and see. ;)_


	5. Favorite Human

Chapter 5

As Cosmo and Wanda began to speed up to Timmy, they weren't thinking quickly enough to realize that he had stopped. As a result, Cosmo and Wanda collided right into Timmy.

Dazed and confused, Wanda managed to utter some words. "Ow, why did you stop, sport?"

The three looked up to see Anti-Cosmo clapping.

"That's why," Timmy said, as he got to his feet.

"Bravo, bravo," Anti-Cosmo said as he continued to clap. "I give it a 7."

"What do you want Anti-Cosmo?" Wanda asked with a scowl spread across her face.

"Oh, come now. Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I'm uncivilized or impolite. Wouldn't a simple 'hello', to start with, suffice?"

"Hello!" Cosmo said with a wide grin.

"At least someone has manners. So, out for a nighttime stroll, I see, Timothy? For once, you're not doing something as mindless as playing video games."

"Hey, not all video games are mindless. In fact, video games are where I learn most of the stuff I know now." Timmy said. "For example: 'Exploding Penguins III'."

"And how is that not mindless?"

"Uh . . .well . . ." Anti-Cosmo looked at Timmy expecting an answer. "I learned that penguins don't like being blown up. So there, I do learn something from video games."

Anti-Cosmo looked at his godparents. "I feel so sorry for you having to put up with someone like that."

"Hey, listen bub," Cosmo exclaimed protectively. "Timmy may be a bit of an idiot at times, but we love him."

"That's right," Wanda agreed.

"Besides, 'Exploding Penguins III' is a classic."

Wanda slapped her forehead at the idiotic comment. "Alright, we said 'hi'. Now, what do you want?"

"I was just going to check up on my favorite human, that's all."

"_I'm_ your favorite," Timmy laughed. "Okay, that's rich." Timmy bowled over laughing hysterically. But Anti-Cosmo did not look amused. By using his magic, he quickly levitated Timmy off the ground to come face-to-face with him. Timmy was not laughing anymore.

"No, you dolt," Anti-Cosmo said in a more serious tone. "I would rather blow myself up than have you as my favorite human."

"Yeah, and if you were my favorite, I'd no sooner blow myself up, too." Timmy said.

"I think that can be arranged." Timmy soon found himself at wand point, but the black magic made it impossible for him to get away. And Cosmo and Wanda can't interfere with black magic. Even though Wanda couldn't physically do anything, she decided to try a threat.

"Anti-Cosmo if you have as much intelligence as you say you have, you'll put my godchild down . . . _Now!_"

Anti-Cosmo looked at Wanda for couple moments. He pulled away his wand and let Timmy fall to the ground with a _thud_.

"As I was saying," Anti-Cosmo continued. "No, you are not favorite human."

"Then, who is?" Timmy asked.

"I'm afraid that's none of your business, Timothy. I just haven't seen her in a couple months, and I've been dying to see her again."

"Her?"

"Yes, her. Now, if you don't mind, I must be on my way. I still have to find her. Cheerio."

And in an Anti-POOF, he vanished.

Cosmo and Wanda began hearing what sounded like snoring. They looked down only to see that there godchild had fallen asleep right on the sidewalk.

"Wow, it took a little longer than usual, but his small boy metabolism finally kicked in." Cosmo remarked.

They POOFed Timmy home into his bed for the night.

_*I told you Anti-Cosmo was in my story, and, by golly, you got him. Hope you enjoyed this one._


	6. No Guarentees

Chapter 6

The next morning, Timmy had stars dancing in his eyes at the sight of Trixie Tang standing in front of the school entrance.

Timmy sighed. "Isn't she perfect?"

"She may be beautiful sport," Wanda said. "But-"

"Hey, look. It's Sam." Cosmo noticed. And their Sam was, walking towards Dimmsdale Elementary. Timmy caught up to her.

"So, what's going on dude?" Timmy asked cheerfully.

As happy as Timmy was to see Sam, she did not look happy. Instead she looked worried.

"You okay, man?" Timmy asked.

Sam paused. Then, she gave a really heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, pink-hat. Your nice and all, and I would like to have at least one friend, but . . ." And again, she paused. "Look. It's very complicated. You being around me would result in bullies trying to pound on you, and . . . If you were in my position you would understand."

"So, you don't want me getting hurt, but I'll be fine." He said while glancing back at Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised at squirrels.

"You can't guarantee that."

Street Rat was right. Timmy couldn't guarntee that Cosmo and Wanda could keep him completely safe, and Cosmo and Wanda couldn't guarantee it either, especially after what happened last night.

"So, we aren't friends then, huh?" Timmy asked sadly.

"Like I said, I like you and you got a lot of spunk, but the Street Rat stands alone for a reason that you may never find out about."

_Okay so there's some solid reason why she can't be my friend._ Timmy thought to himself._ I just have to find out what that is._

"So you go to school here now?" Timmy asked trying to start a more pleasant conversation.

"No, as much as I like getting some sort of education, and I say that truthfully-"

"You actually like school? But you're a free kid. Why go to school when you can be off doing whatever you want?"

"School is where I learned most of the stuff I know now. How? I don't know. But I know that school can be useful for me."

"So, if you don't want to go to school today, then why are you walking towards it?"

"I went through here late, last night sometime, and I dropped a very valuable possession of mine. I don't carry anything with me but the clothes on my back, but I prefer to keep a secret stash of cool junk hidden in almost every town I sweep through. Such as this:"

Sam pulled out a necklace from underneath her shirt that was tied around her neck. There was a single stone on it in the shape of a big teardrop.

"Wow, cool, what kind of stone is it,"

"It's a very rare hybrid stone. I don't know exactly how crystals form, I'll research it sometime, but during the forming process, some clay got mixed with it by mistake. I keep it with me for good luck."

"Sweet,"

"I also keep very rare Crimson Chin comics hidden, too. The very, very, very first issues"

"You read Crimson Chin?"

"Well, lately I've been getting into Crash Nebula, but they're both awesome. Now, I must start looking for my most prized possession. You head off to class, and I'll see you later."

"See yah,"

* * *

After coming home late last night, Timmy's parents told home to come home as soon as school lets out. However, Timmy did not obey this rule. Even though Sam told him they weren't friends anymore, that didn't mean that he wasn't allowed to see Sam beat down another thug.

After school, he saw Sam walking towards the alley where she was cornered yesterday. She was holding something in her hand that was very familiar to Timmy, and his godparents knew what it was, as well. It was unmistakably a magic wand.

"What in the world is she doing with a magic wand?" Timmy asked, astonished.

"I don't know but-" Then, came meowing in the alley again.

Sam calmly walked into the alley. There was a black cat with glowing green eyes that began following Sam into the alley. Sam stalled for a second.

"You know, you might want to try a different disguise if you want to fool me." Sam said without looking back at all.

Then, the black cat changed back into its originally form. "I was just testing you, my dear. "Anti-Cosmo said with a relaxed, evil grin across his face. "Street Rat," He greeted.

"Anti-Cosmo," Sam greeted back.


	7. Smart Girl

Chapter 7

_Warning! Fairly Odd Lympics spoiler in this chapter. _

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda were watching Sam and Anti-Cosmo from on top of a building, looking down on them.

"You know, I haven't seen you in quite a few months," Anti-Cosmo said. "And it's a delight to see you again. So, how have you been?"

"Decent," Sam said with absolutely no care. "If you hate me, why do you always say it's a delight to see me?"

"I have to start the conversation somewhere. And why ever would you think I hate you?"

"You've tried to destroy me on numerous occasions."

"True. But that was to end your misery."

"I'm not miserable." She said with scowl across her face.

"I do my research."

"Oh? And what does your research tell you?"

"I recently broke into to Fairy World kid files. It contains information-"

"Information about every kid on the planet, yes, I know that." Sam said. "So, what did it say about me?"

"You're one of the most miserable kids on earth."

Street Rat blinked. "I'll admit I'm a little unhappy, but nobody's ever gonna do anything for me. Nobody cares about a street kid." She began to walk farther back into the alley.

"Cosmo and Wanda would." The anti-fairy pointed out. "And you must be pretty jealous since Turner has your godparents."

"I loved Cosmo and Wanda, but they don't exist to me anymore. And I'm not jealous. I'm happy that he has the most awesome pair of godparents in the universe. Timmy's a very lucky kid." Sam lounged out on a dumpster. "Besides, I don't need or want anyone. That includes you, but, unfortunately, your tiny mind is still taking a while to process that."

Anti-Cosmo always got mad when Sam called him an idiot, but he ignored it this time.

"I also saw something else in your file. You have a magical item in your possession." Sam rooted through her pocket to make sure that the wand was still there. It not only granted wishes, but it had a single rule free wish on it.

"Give it here, Street Rat,"

"Make me," She dared. But she thought for a second, and pulled it out anyway.

Anti-Cosmo snatched it from her hand. He tried to use it, but for some reason it didn't work.

"Only I can use it," Sam said as she pointed to her name that was engraved on the wand. "Now give it back, Anti-Cosmo,"

It was no use to him now that he knew that it only worked for the girl. He tossed it back. "I don't know why you still have that old thing. You never use it."

"I prefer to use it for emergencies. I may have an endless amount of wishes on it, but there's only _one_ rule free wish, and plus there's a battery limit. I can only use it so often. Besides, Cosmo and Wanda gave it to me on my Fairy-Versary."

Again, Anti-Cosmo ignored her. He began inspecting the alley, casually. He quickly changed the subject. "Your thin, you haven't eaten in a couple weeks, have you?"

"Oh, so that's why my stomach was doing Chewbacca impressions," She said, sarcastically. "By the way, you say you're smart, but, turth be told, your not. You still can't figure out how Cosmo won the last race at the Fairy Olympics."

"As Timothy stated: We cheated each other, and I admit defeat."

"I was there amongst the crowd. At the veolicty his head was going, he would've lost."

"Oh, really?" Anti-Cosmo asked with interest. "Explain that logic to me."

"When you guys were at the last couple feet of the race, Head Pixie made the first move. At least he thought he did something. His intention was to activate the turbo thrusters to make him go much faster than you ever could, so HP would've won."

"I see, continue" Anti-Cosmo said with an angry frown that was slowly getting bigger.

"So, I switched his high-tech remote thingy."

"So, you switched remotes, and made it PING up a huge block of iron?"

"No, that was me. I made it look like HP made the first move when, really, he was only pressing his thumb on a hunk of brick. I POOFed up the block in front of you knowing that you would just do the same thing, and slow each other down, giving Cosmo more time to catch up."

Sam looked up at Anti-Cosmo, who had his fists clenched and was looking really peeved.

"When you made that bet with Timmy, you lied. You had far worse intentions for him. Nobody knew, so I thought I'd step in."

"You little, BRAT!"

"Yes, that would be me, do you need something?" Sam said with a grin spread across her face.

"So, if you like the boy, why did you tell him you didn't want to be friends?"

"I've heard that you've been planning some _surprises_ for pink-hat lately. And with me around him, Cosmo and Wanda can't do any magic. They would be exposing themselves, and I know what it's like to lose godparents."

"Smart girl," Anti-Cosmo commented. "But I'm afraid I can't have you mucking up my plans ever again."

Anti-Cosmo anti-POOFed up a brace on one of Sam's wrists, clamping her down onto the dumpster. With her one, free hand, she took out a bobby pin that was hidden in her hair, and began working at the keyhole. But no go, she couldn't get it to unlock. Instead, she began biting down at keyhole.

"I must ask, why do you bite?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Most people have 32 teeth," Sam replied as she continued to work at the brace. "But I have the extreme abnormality of an extra tooth. And I have to put it to use somehow."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Street Rat, but that brace is locked with black, anti-fairy magic. I'm the only one who can unlcok it."

Then, Anti-Cosmo anti-POOFed up fireworks, filling the dumpster up to the very brim with the explosives.

And a moment later . . .he lit them.


	8. Pride And Nobility

Chapter 8

KABOOM!!

The whole alley was a pile of rubble within seconds, and Anti-Cosmo was standing right in the middle of the wreck, smiling. He was about to turn away until he saw some boards shifting.

"You don't think . . . ?" Cosmo and Wanda and Timmy said in unison.

Sam staggered out of the ashes, clothes singed and bruises on her skin. At first Anti-Cosmo was surprised until he saw the state Sam was in. He smiled triumphantly at that. If Sam had the energy, she would be rolling her eyes.

She made her way to the exit of the alley. Before leaving it, she took one last look at Anti-Cosmo. Turning your back on someone is very bad in the Street Kid world. You don't know what they could do to you.

"Jerk . . ." Sam muttered before turning away. Anti-Cosmo anti-POOFed away.

Then there was a scream coming from down the street, slowing making its way towards Sam.

"Is that Tootie?" Timmy asked. He was right. Tootie was running from a couple of bullies. They had cornered her against a line of trash cans. Sam jumped in between Tootie and the thugs.

"What are you doing?" Tootie asked, terrified.

"Jump into that trash can behind you." Sam said. "Don't ask questions just do it." And so Tootie did.

Sam looked around, trying to find an escape which is not something she regularly had interest for. You see, pride and nobility are everything in the Street Kid world. You have to be able to hold your own and stand your ground, but what choice did Sam have? Stay in the fight and get pounded on?

There was a gap in between two of the guys. She leapt for it, but one of the guys grabbed her ankle and slammed her up against the trash cans, making her fall to the ground.

The bullies laughed hard. They noticed that Sam wasn't moving, and the laughter quickly faded.

"Who's up for going to my house and watch some TV?" One of the bullies asked.

They all agreed. And one of them even said: "Yeah, there's a six hour Clint's Hints marathon on today. WAHOO!"

* * *

Sam glanced up. _Playing dead._ Sam thought to herself as she slowly got up, muscles aching in pain. _Not the most noblest of techniques, but it's affective._ Sam slowly began to limp away.

But before she was able to get far, Timmy climbed down from the building. "Are you okay?" He asked Sam.

Sam stoppped. Without even looking she said "Fine," Which was a lie. As I had said before, a Street Kids pride is everything to them, and she thought if she told Timmy she needed help, then Timmy may think Sam was weak. Sam continued to walk forward.

"You know," Timmy said as he caught up to her. "I still have my mom's credit card. Wanna go get some dinner?"

She was about to say no, but something stopped her. Perhaps it was hunger, or the fact that she needed a rest. "Sure, I'd like that."


	9. Burping Contest And The Lake

_*Sorry I don't update as much as I did with the first couple of chapters. I've been loaded with work lately. I'm not going to be able to update for at least three days after this chapter. Camping trip. Enjoy this next chapter._

Chapter 9

Timmy and Sam were eating dinner at the Chinese restaurant in Dimmsdale.

"I was wondering something," Timmy said. "Why did you make Tootie jump into that trash can?"

"Street kids designed some trash cans to work as a transporting system if you need a quick escape." Sam replied. "The trash cans' pipes lead to underground safe houses. They are only used as a last resort though because they can only be used once a day."

"Why only once a day?"

"The trash cans have special sensors that tells when a person is coming in. After the person jumps in, the trashcan locks behind them in case somebody's chasing them. This way, they won't follow you."

"Awesome," Timmy commented.

After Sam had finished her Chinese, she gave a loud burp. A couple adults gave her a look in disgust.

"That one was okay," Timmy said. "But I can do better."

"Oh, really?" Sam asked.

"Well, I did win the Dimmsdale Burp-Off."

"Is that a fact," Sam said playfully. "Or is that a challenge. Because you're looking at the Brooklyn Burp-Off Champion, three years running."

"Ooh, Brooklyn, scary." Timmy teased.

At that point, the two decided to see who was the best of the best.

"And stay out!" The restaurant manager exclaimed as he kicked Sam and Timmy out.

The two got to their feet, laughing.

"Let's call it a draw right now," Timmy said.

"I agree," Sam replied.

Timmy looked at his pink and green watch, which told him it was around 11:55PM, but he didn't seem to care. He stifled a yawn. "What round were we on, anyway?" He asked.

"Don't know," Sam answered. "I think our burping contest stalled at round . . . 7, maybe."

"Really, it felt more like 8 or 9."

"Either way, it's still a tie." Then, Sam remembered something. "Hey, what time is it?"

Timmy glanced at his watch again. "It's getting close to midnight."

_And it's a full moon out tonight. _Sam said to herself._ Perfect. _"I know it's late, but can I show you something before you head home?"

"Sure,"

The two of them began making there way towards the wooded area in Dimmsdale.

"I wanna show you something," The Street Rat told Timmy as she parted some bushes. As they walked through the bushes, everything became pitch black.

You can probably tell what Timmy was thinking to himself, now. But what Timmy was thinking wasn't what Sam was thinking.

"Okay," Timmy pondered. "Where are we? I can't see a thing."

"Wait for it, kiddo," Timmy now only saw the light of the moon slowly rising into the sky above the tree line. Soon, the moon lit up the entire area.

Now able to see, Timmy saw what had to be the most beautiful sight, ever. A huge, beautiful, round lake was right in front of him. The light from the full moon reflected off of the lake sending beams of light here and there. The trees had fireflies in them making the trees shine and sparkle. In the distance, Sam and Timmy could hear a pack of wolves singing a harmonious chorus of howls.

Timmy and Sam were still at the lake.

Cosmo and Wanda had decided to leave the kids by themselves, and go to bed.

The two kids were skipping rocks across the lake, and every rock faded into the darkness as it skipped. It was about 20 minutes after midnight, and the two of them began talking about there everyday lives.

" . . . A fairy obsessed teacher, an evil babysitter, bullies, and inattentive parents," Timmy explained. "That's basically all there is for me, what about you?"

"What you see is what you get, basically."

"What about your life before you became a street kid?"

There was silence for a couple moments. "I was treated badly by my mom. My sisters were the equivilant to Vicky, just doubled."

Timmy gulped at that thought. And he thought that just one Vicky was enough, but two Vicky's. He shuddered. He wanted to say something about Cosmo and Wanda, but didn't know how to put it.

"You're wondering about my godparents, aren't you?" Sam asked.

Timmy nodded.

"The reason why I had godparents," Sam stated. "Is because I was always alone. I didn't have anybody but Cosmo and Wanda."

"Could you tell me about them?"

"Cosmo and Wanda were my best friends in the whole world. My mom treated me like a slave. She didn't believe in fun. So, Cosmo and Wanda was a great experience for me. Until the Fairy-Versary came along."

_*Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next chapter will be coming in a couple days._


	10. FairyVersary Flashback

Chapter 10

_(Flashback)_

_It was a party of three. Cosmo and Wanda were enjoying a FairyVersary with an eight-year-old Sam. After the cake and music, hosted by Fairy Cowlick Jr., of course, it was time for presents._

_Wanda and Cosmo gave Sam a black box. The card attached to it read:_

You've been a great godchild, Sam.

Enjoy the rest of the party.

~Cosmo and Wanda

_Sam smiled. She opened the box, which contained a magic wand with her name engraved on it._

_"Hope you like it, champ." Cosmo said._

_"Your name is magically engraved on it," Wanda said. "That means you're the only one who can activate its magic."_

_"So nobody else can use it, even if they said, "I wish"?" Sam asked in her shrill, little eight-year-old voice._

_"That's right, it's for your use only. Though, you may only have one rule-free wish, you have an endless amount of other wishes, but those ones are restricted by the rules. Plus, it runs on battery power. So, use that wand for emergencies only."_

_"Awesome," Sam said as she inspected the wand._

_"Jorgen Von Strangle has this new, crazy idea," Cosmo said as he bit into a piece of cake. "He's thinking about using muffins instead of wands now. And he says he's gonna put a single rule free wish on it."_

_"I know," Wanda agreed. "He also plans the use of the muffin to be for anyone. Such a stupid idea. And I can only imagine what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands."_

_"Yeah," Cosmo also agreed to that. "But if somebody accidentally made the world be ruled by apes, I really wouldn't mind that. And if that did happen, that godkid would have some serious guilt on his or her head."_

_"Hmm, wonder what the muffin would taste like," Sam wondered._

_"Oh, who cares about some muffin, Sam," Wanda said. "Let's make some wishes now."_

_Before Sam could even open her mouth, her mom barged in._

_"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" The naturally angry parent exclaimed. Then, she noticed Cosmo and Wanda._

_The next thing Sam knew, her, Cosmo, and Wanda were literally thrown out of the house._

_"And stay out!" The mom said before slamming the door shut and locking it._

_Sam looked up at her godparents._

_"Well," Wanda started. "What do we do now?"_

_"Well, now that I don't have a home anymore," Sam sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. But I guess you guys have to go to Fairy World now." As she said this, her eyes traveled from her godparents, down to her shoes, very slowly and sadly._

_"But we can't just leave you all alone," Cosmo said. "What's gonna happen to you?"_

_"I don't know, but the rules are rules," Tears began rolling down the eight year old's face. "You have to leave."_

_The three of them hugged each other, tightly. "We'll miss you, champ," Cosmo said with tears pouring down his face._

_"We'll never forget you, sweetie," Wanda said, also crying._

_After saying their good-byes, Cosmo and Wanda POOFed away._

_The only thing left for Sam to do was to leave town. She had nowhere to go._ Wasn't Jorgen supposed to erase my memory?_ Sam asked herself._

_

* * *

__She got to the edge of her town. "Good-bye Dimmsdale," The poor child said. "Forever."_

*Sorry for not updating sooner. Next chapter should be coming tomorrow.


	11. People Change

Chapter 11

"Wow," Timmy said. "So you were really young when you lost your godparents."

"I was really young when I got them," Sam said.

"Must've hit you pretty hard when they left."

"Yeah, well, I dealt with the loss over time."

"You said you left Dimmsdale forever. Well, what are you doing back?"

"I wanted to see if anything changed, but it doesn't looked like anything did. I didn't necessarily live in Dimmsdale, it was sort of the downtown part I lived in."

"But downtown Dimmsdale is only made up of broken houses and a run-down bus station."

"Like I said, nothing changed. Those were my living conditions until I was eight."

"Jorgen actually let you keep your memory of Cosmo and Wanda. You got lucky."

"I have no idea why he let me keep my memory," Sam slumped down on the grass and put her chin on her knees. "Remembering godparents isn't all that good. I'll admit, I'm a little unhappy. And I think I'd be better without my memories. The painful thought that they'll never come back . . ."

There was silence for a couple moments. In remembering her pride, she got to her feet and continued skipping rocks.

"Would you want the chance to see them again?" Timmy asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know," Sam replied. "They were the nicest folks anybody could meet. But they could've changed by now."

"What do you mean 'changed'?"

"I travel from one place to the next. Some kids will think my techniques and ways of living are cool, so we end up becoming friends." Sam threw another rock across the lake. "I don't like to stay in one place for too long, only because nobody holds me back or ties me down so I savor the freedom of being able to go wherever I want to. So sooner or later, I have to go. I tell my new friend that I'll see them next year. The next year comes . . ."

"And then what?"

"They forget all about me. Or they do remember me, but then they say how worthless I was or something dumb like that. I try to make another friend and the same thing happens again. And more than likely, it'll happen to you, too."

Timmy completley ignored that last little bit. "But Cosmo and Wanda . . . well, they wouldn't be anything like that." He said in disbelief. Sam said nothing. She only continued to throw more stones over the water. "Do you actually think Cosmo and Wanda would turn out to be just as jerky as those guys you tried to make friends with?" Timmy said with even more disbelief in his voice.

Sam stopped throwing the rock. "People can change in one year," The Street Rat merely said. "And for me, it's been five. I don't know if they did change or not."

_Well, do you wanna find out?_ Timmy asked in his head.

"Hey, I gotta get home," Timmy said. "But would you mind if I showed you something?"

She looked at Timmy. "You out of your mind?" Sam said, still as calm as ever. "I mean, I don't have a care for . . . your secret. Who do I have to tell, but I'm pretty sure Jorgen would care."

"I just wanna show you something real quick, then you can leave."

Sam thought for a second or two. "It ain't gonna kill me to go with you, so okay, why not?" Sam followed Timmy to his house.

_*One or two chapters left after this. This one's short, I know. Hope you enjoyed this one._


	12. Please Stay

Chapter 12

When Sam and Timmy got to his house, they both found Vicky fast asleep on the couch.

"Want me to grab some shaving cream and a feather," Sam suggested.

"I tried that once," Timmy said. "Don't ever follow my idiotic examples, by the way."

"I'll be sure to remember that,"

The two went upstairs. "Hey, I got some Crash Nebula video games," Timmy said as the kids entered the room. "Wanna play? Bet I can beat you."

"Don't count on that," Sam replied. "But I'm only gonna be here for a few minutes."

Then, a whisper came from the fish bowl. "Do you realize how late it is, Timmy?" Wanda asked as she pointed to the clock on the wall, which read: 1:20AM.

"Now I do,"

"Well, then get to bed. You have school in the morning."

"I know, but-"

"Hey, what's that," Sam asked. She was pointing to some sort of yellow ball on top of Timmy's shelf.

"Oh, that old thing," Timmy said as he grabbed the yellow sphere. "It's my magic 9 Ball." Sam looked at it and noticed a big split running straight down the middle of it.

"It looks a little broken, dude. How'd that happen?"

He ignored Sam's question and took out the little fortune telling cube that was sitting inside. _Titanic: Director's Cut_, it read. Timmy chuckled and looked at the fish bowl only to see Cosmo and Wanda chuckling a little bit, too.

"Well," Sam said, and as she did, Timmy was snapped out of his flashback. "I think I've overstayed my visit, I better go."

As far as Sam goes, she doesn't like being cooped up, being that she can't see the world around her. So, she took the quickest route out of his room: the window.

But before she could even close to heading out the window, there came a voice. "Sweetie, wait,"

Sam looked behind her only to see her old godparents floating right in front of her.

* * *

Sam cleared her throat a little, trying to find the right words to say. And before she had a chance to speak, Cosmo and Wanda embraced her with a big hug.

"Guys . . .choking . . .not breathing . . ." Sam said stifled. Cosmo and Wanda let go of her, laughing. Sam sighed, being able to breath again.

"Still think they changed?" Timmy asked.

The Street Rat looked up at her godparents. "So, uh . . . how you've been doing?" She asked, casually.

"Good sweetie," Wanda said. "You?"

"Well, not much has changed. My life's still crud, but, hey, what are you gonna do?"

"Me and Cosmo admit, that we didn't recognize you at first. After you were abandoned, we that you may have been . . ."

"Nobody notices the street kid, so I'm not surprised that that was your conclusion." She noticed Cosmo had said nothing. "What's up, dude," Sam asked.

At first, Cosmo didn't say anything. He had a guilty look on his face. "Look, Sam," Cosmo finally said. "I'm sorry about forgetting to put on the forget-me-knob. I was so excited about the party, I sort of forgot to put it on."

But Sam looked like she didn't even care. "You know, the thing is, if you did remember to put on that knob, I'd probably still be miserable to this day. And if I was, what would happen to pink-hat?"

Cosmo and Wanda thought for a moment. Sam decided to change the subject. "I've really missed you guys, you know. It's been five years."

"We've missed you, too, Champ," They said as they hugged again.

"I gotta go," Sam said as looked at the window.

"STOP!" Jorgen said as he boomed into the room.

* * *

Sam walked up to Jorgen, casually. "Dude, Jorgen, haven't seen you in a couple years. How's it going?"

"Good," Jorgen said. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Turner you have just exposed your fairies to Sam, therefore I must take them away forever. But I'm being lenient today. So I'll give you a couple minutes to say good-bye to them."

"Okay," Sam said as she cracked her knuckles. "If I may refer you to one of the older rules in Da Rule book. What section? I don't know and I don't care. But one of those rules says that any past godchild that remembers there godparents has a right to continue to remember there godparents for the rest of eternity if memory wipe was overlooked."

"Alright," Jorgen said. "So what does that have to do with Turner?"

"Hold up, now. I ain't finished. It also says, right next to that rule that the current godchild is allowed to reunite the ex-godchild with the godparents without him losing the godparents or the memories, whether or not the godparents belong to that godkid or not. He is allowed to do this being that it's a selfless and kind act. However, the ex-godchild is not permitted to make any wishes."

Jorgen began flipping violently throught the pages of the rulebook. "This rule was disregarded very quickly," Sam continued on. "Due to the fact that some current godkids gave up there fairies to the ex-godkid as a show of pity. This rule was merely ignored instead of taken out of the book. Eventually, the rule was relocated to the forgotten pages of the rulebook, hopefully never to be seen again."

Wanda and Jorgen were looking in the rulebook. "She's right!" They both said in unison.

"She takes after me," Cosmo said as he hugged her.

Jorgen growled angrily. "Oh, fine," Jorgen finally caved in. "You can keep the godparents. But on one condition," Jorgen pointed his finger at Sam. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Sam pushed his big finger out of the way. "Don't worry," As she said this, she put Timmy in a headlock and began rubbing her fist into his hair. "I'll make sure his little secret stays safe." Sam released Timmy, and Jorgen POOFed away.

Sam glanced at the window. Noticing this, Wanda poofed in front of her. "You know, sweetie," She started. "Since you're allowed to know all about Timmy having us as godparents, maybe, if you wanted to . . . we could set up an extra bedroom for you in the castle."

"Corn dog, what?" Sam asked in surprise.

Wanda glanced at her husband. "So that's where you get that from." Wanda said.

"I appreciate the offer, but come on, you already got one kid to look after."

"Well, we'll probably need some extra help keeping his wishes under control. Plus, we haven't seen you in a while, so it'd be great to catch up on old times."

"Come on, Sam," Timmy pleaded. "Please stay."

_* Before I continue, if Sam should decide to stay, then I will be using her in all my other Fairly Odd Parents fanfics. Should she choose to go . . .? So in your review, please put if she should stay or should she go?_


	13. The Final Decission

_*Should Sam stay or she should go? Well, thanks to the votes I got from the reviewers, by the way, much appreciated, I've come to a decision. Please enjoy this final chapter._

Chapter 13

"Come on, Sam," Timmy pleaded. "Please stay."

Sam looked at Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy for a moment or two. "The thing about a family," Sam stated. "Is that I'm held back. Families stay in one place. A Street Kid doesn't. Families live in houses. Street Kids despise walls around us because we are incapable of seeing the world."

"Well," Wanda said. "It's not like Timmy's parents are adopting you. In other words, you're still a Street Kid. And it's not like _we'll_ be telling you what to do. And now that you're with us, you can charge up that wand anytime you need to." As Wanda said this, she conjured up a wand charger.

Sam did like the thought of being able to use her wand at will. She gave a heavy sigh and scratched the back of her neck.

"And plus," Timmy said as he put Sam in a headlock as payback from the noogie he received. "You'll have a little brother to annoy." Sam chuckled. Then Timmy released her.

"Well, uh . . ." Sam looked at her godparents, and then she smiled. "Looks like I'll be staying here for more than a couple minutes."

"So does that mean-" Timmy asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, why not?" Sam said. "I'll stay."

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda gave her an enormous hug.

"Looks like I'll be making up an extra bed in the castle tonight." Wanda said, happy as ever.

"Actually," Sam said. She glanced at the window. "I'd prefer to see the world around me. Plus, it'll be easier to keep an eye on pink-hat." As she said this, Cosmo, Wanda and Sam looked at Timmy's bed only to find him fast asleep.

"Goodnight champ," Cosmo and Wanda said in unison as they hugged her once again.

After exchanging her goodnight, and Cosmo and Wanda POOFing back into the fish bowl for the evening, Sam sat on the windowsill leaning up against the frame.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to wait a while before I head straight to New York from here." Sam said.

"'Night sis." Timmy said with one eye open.

"'Night bro." Sam responded.

Timmy closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. _Hmm. I wonder what happened to Anti-Cosmo._ But that didn't matter at the moment because for the first time in five years . . .

Sam had a family.

_* Thank you all for reviewing my first ever fanfic. Sam should be appearing again with the Fairly Odd bunch soon enough. I don't know when my next FOP fic will be starting, I think I might take a break for a while, but it will come soon. BTW, on my profile, I posted a copy and paste thing on there that says "You Know You're A Fairly Odd Parents Fan If . . .". It's just a fun little copy and paste thing I made up. Check it out if you want to._

_**~Radar180~**_


End file.
